Horrid Henry: The Teen Years
Horrid Henry: The Teen Years is an anime show based of the Horrid Henry books by Francesca Simon (but it doesn't actually exist, and neither does the fiction). It follows Henry and his friends during their teens. It also features more supernatural/sci fi adventures and people, and has been clearly said to be set in a different reality. Main Characters Horrid Henry: The protagonist of the series. He is horrid, rude, and sometimes disgusting. He has a group called the Purple Hand Gang. In season one, he has barely matured from his childish personality, only showing some signs of responsibility. However, during season two, he slowly becomes a heroic and selfless person, thought he retains his horrid habits. He has an on off crush on his enemy Moody Margaret currently. Perfect Peter: Henry's brother who has a perfect personality. He has a group of friends called the "Perfect Friends". He was revealed to be gay in "Perfect Peter's Secret". In "A dark alliance", Peter's perfectionist personality drove him to seek out Henry's enemies to defeat Henry. However, he helps Henry after realising his shity plan to kill Henry and that Brainy Brian was just using Peter as a puppet. Following this, he aims for Henry's forgiveness, which Henry frequently denies until "Horrid Henry vs Death", where Peter is one of the many people who help Henry escape the underworld. Gourgeous Gurinder: Henry's ex-girlfriend who appears to be of Indian decent. She started to date Henry in "Horrid Henry's Girlfriend" and was dumped by him after having sex with cheating on him with Ralph in "The worst day ever". She also lives Near Weepy William who is desperately in love with her. She is also uninterested in William and is Immune to his good looks. Rude Ralph: A very rude boy who is Henry's best friend. He is second in-command of the Purple Hand Gang. In "The worst day ever", Ralph loses Henry's friendship when he kissed gorgeous Gurinder, Henry's girlfriend. As of "Horrid Henry and the Wolf", Ralph is a werewolf and dating Sour Susan, another werewolf. He is also Henry's best friend again. He also dislikes Emos which is why he doesn't like Weepy William. Moody Margaret: Leader of the secret club, Margaret and Henry have a love-hate relationship. While they obviously don't get along, they undeniably respect each other and are willing to ask for each other's help during their own personal crisis's. In later season one, the two kiss after Henry tries to prove how gross Margaret is and in season one finale, begin having a crush on each other on an on off basis. Henry admits in his journal to liking her, later found by Steve. Sour Susan: Sour Susan is Moody Margaret's best friend. In "Horrid Henry and the wolf" she is revealed to be a werewolf and dating Rude Ralph, another werewolf. Brainy Brian: Brainy Brian is Henry's ex-friend and his arch foe as well as the Main Villain of the series. He has Genius IQ and also has similar beliefs traits and actions as Adolf Hitler In "Horrid Henry's robot" Brian makes the robot Connor, but decides to deactivate it when he realises Conner is completely nice. When Henry decides to stop Brian from taking over earth, Brian doesn't hesitate to try and kill Henry. After Outranking and toppling Moody Margerat as the greater threat Henry came to realise who his True Nemesis is. He used everyone around Henry both friend and foe alike as pawns. Connor the robot: Connor Aerobic Al: Weeping William: He is an Emo and still cries as much, especially since he has an unrequited crush on Gurinder. He also sweats pants and tugs at his collar and loosens his tie when nervous or under pressure. He usually stalks Gurinder and whenever she rejects him he falls to his knees and begs her not to leave him. He suffers from Obsessive Love. He is also afraid of Brainy Brian who has threatened his life on many occasions. He is also very handsome. Beefy Bert: Still beefy, - he is always there to help a pal! Stuck up Steve: Steve is still hated by Henry, but has a crush on Margaret, which Henry finds creepy (although this is the episode where Henry kisses Margaret to purpose how gross he is) He admits to liking later later in his journal, much to poor Steve and his chagrin. Steve finds this fact pet one episode later in The Diary. He continues to pursue her. Episodes: Season 1 Horrid Henry hits Puberty: Henry's life turns upside down. Horrid Henry and the nightclub: He and his pals enjoy a night at the nightclub. Horrid Henry gets in a fight: Henry falls out with Brainy Brian and has to fight him in a game of Chess which Brian is a master at. Henry loses. Horrid Henry's Girlfriend: After escaping Weepy William Henry takes her in before William can find her. They end up going out with an EXTREMELY jealous William. Perfect Peter's Secret: Peter reveals he is a homosexual to EVERYONE. The Big Test: Behind the Shadows The true main Villain Brainy Brian manipulates people such as Moody Margerat Weepy William Rude Ralph and Gorgeous Gurinder and Henry is challenged with the obstacles. The Secret: Brian reveals his Colours The wolf Brian manages to control Rudy Ralph whenever he turns him into a werewolf. The Worst Day Ever: Henry still haunted by his defeat at the hands of Brian as well as the attacks by Ralph (who was controlled by Brian) Henry has another battle with his Enemy. Horrid Henry's first kiss: Henry kisses Gurinder and Weepy William hearing the news tries to kill himself but Brainy Brian has big plans for him. Season 2 The Chessboard: Brian uses his Puppets by making them battle each other. Requiem of the Emo: Weepy William kidnaps Gurinder and she tries to escape numerous times but to no avail. Weepy William is also scared desperate not only for his own life but for hers too. He knows that if he doesn't kill Henry he will have William drenched in oil and Gurinder killed. Henry eventually saves Gurinder from William who begs for protection. He explains he did it because if he killed Henry he could have her but if he didn't he would pay.